


Testing Dates After Midnight

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Testing Dates After Midnight

At 01:01 Eastern, with user timezone set to UTC:

* Check "Set a different publication date" but do not change date  
* Post Without Preview
    
    
    2.3.0 :017 > work.revised_at
     => Mon, 23 Apr 2018 01:01:04 EDT -04:00 
    2.3.0 :018 > work.published_at
     => Mon, 23 Apr 2018 

* Change publication date to 23 July 2015  
* Post Without Preview


End file.
